


［孟少飛x許強］黑夜彩虹 7（完）

by kafkacafe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 種菜女神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［孟少飛x許強］黑夜彩虹 7（完）

7.

許強像是做了一場很長很長的夢，他夢到育幼院裏總愛摸自己頭的院長，按摩院裏總是掐痛自己的老闆娘，那個哭着說愛自己的阿嬤，還有總是說想幫自己的平真希，還有很多很多的孟少飛。牽着他的手在街上走着的孟少飛，背着他爬樓梯的孟少飛，總是把他抱得很緊的孟少飛，溫柔地親吻他的孟少飛，到了最後，他都捨不得醒過來了。

他感到孟少飛圈住了他的腰，掌心滾燙得穿透衣服，把他的體溫都烙印在他的皮膚上，他才有回到現實的實感。他感到他的鼻息離自己很近，一呼一吸都溫暖地撲在自己臉上。他小心翼翼地伸手摸索，指尖碰上他冒出鬍青的下巴，然後上移至他微啟的嘴唇。

環在自己腰間的手突然收緊，然後他就被吻住了。剛開始只是唇瓣相貼的親吻，可是當他也情動地圈上孟少飛的腰身時，一切都變質了，孟少飛笑着伸出舌頭舔了舔他的唇角。他害羞得只懂捏着他的衣服，然後感到他還露骨似的把舌尖探進他嘴裏。他張着嘴容讓他肆意的入侵，舌尖的撩撥使他無所適從地吞嚥着快要溢出的涎液，然後舌頭就被捲住了。

他們忘形擁吻，交纏的雙腿輕易燃點潛伏的慾望，孟少飛的膝蓋頂進他的腿間，一股熱度驀地在下腹騰升，他尷尬得推搡着孟少飛的肩頭，卻被他摟腰吻得更深。不曾體驗的悸動在胸口膨脹鼓動，他覺得自己像條脫水的魚，拼命呼吸着稀薄的氧氣，無助地祈求着快要窒息的空白。他不安地動着的腿突然頂到孟少飛同樣起了反應的下身，他更是僵硬得不敢亂動，只懂抓着他的前襟，承受那像是要把他燃燒殆盡的深吻。

孟少飛最後會放開他，還是因為他的手機一直響個不停，他依戀地親了親他的額頭，才去把手機拿過來給他。

許強一接電話，就聽到對面的人近乎失控似的在謾罵，他眉頭緊皺地聽着她憤怒過後又像是在柔聲遊說自己替她與傳媒澄清，她的歇斯底里最後因為他開口說話得以短暫平息。

「真希，我沒有向傳媒爆料，我也沒辦法向傳媒澄清，因為他們說的都是事實。」

對面傳來更是瘋狂的反駁，最後電話換了別人接聽，應該是平真希的經紀人，他跟他談到合約的問題，言簡意賅地提到即使中止合約也需要雙方簽署作實，然後他們約了會面的時間便掛線了。

「你還要去見平真希？」

「嗯，要處理紀錄片的合約問題。」

「我陪你去，不，我代表你去。」

許強笑着握住了孟少飛的手，又摸索着撫上他的輪廓，勾勒着他鼓着腮，氣噗噗的模樣，然後嘴角的笑意更深。

「你是不是不喜歡平真希？」

「我是不喜歡你喜歡她，我想你只喜歡我一個人。」

「我……我只喜歡你啊，沒有其他人。」許強還沒來得及弄清孟少飛只是在吃醋，就急着搖頭澄清了。

孟少飛一把將他拉到自己腿上坐着，然後按着他的後頸，把他拉到自己唇邊。他蹭着他的鼻尖，雙唇要親不親的貼上他的嘴角。

「真的嗎？」

「真的。」許強捧着他的臉，鼓起勇氣親上他的唇，他沒有經驗，卻還是急着透過一次又一次的觸碰，把滿腔的情意都傳遞過去。當孟少飛回應似的吸吻着他，他才放鬆了神經，攀上他的肩膀。

可是很快他又全身繃緊起來，收緊了扣在他頸後的手。孟少飛溫熱的掌心探進他的衣擺，沿着他突起的脊骨撫摸，一節一節的輾轉往上，撫摸着他的肩胛。他的力度不大，但每一吋的愛撫都像是要揉進他的血肉似的纏綿，使他顫巍巍似的感受那流遍全身的酥麻感覺，卻又捨不得讓他離開自己似的摟緊他的脖頸。

孟少飛的大手遊移至他的腰腹，揉着他的胸前，同時又吸着他的舌尖，雙重的攻勢使他應接不暇，只能按着本能攀着他的背，承受那越來越激烈的親吻。當孟少飛覆上他的褲襠，他才慌亂地收攏着身體，羞於被他發現自己身體的反應。

「少……少飛，不，不行，那裏不行……」

「討厭嗎？」孟少飛抵着他的鼻尖，氣息有點急促，但近乎氣音的問句還是溫柔得讓他心頭都柔軟起來。

「不，不，我只是不知道該怎麼做，不是討厭你這樣做，也不是討厭你。」許強急忙地解釋，卻不知道該怎樣表達自己的感受，只能再三澄清自己的推卻並不是討厭他，他只要清楚這一點就夠了。

可是孟少飛的沉默卻讓他更着急了，他喘着氣感受自己用力鼓動的心跳，然後抓住了自己的衣襟，像是要把自己的胸口都剖開，把裏面的一切都袒露出來。

「我愛你，我只是很愛你，我可以為你做任何事情。」

孟少飛笑着凝視他認真的表情，然後把終於敢說愛的他抱在懷裏。許強的愛是這樣的毫無保留，即使他傷痕累累，還是對這個世界抱着善意，還是願意付出一切，全心全意去愛一個人。所以他們之間根本不用比較什麼身分地位或是條件，他們只是相愛的兩個人，不用談什麼配不配，只要他覺得他們相配就行了。

「你不用為我做什麼，你只要好好的讓我愛着就好了。」

孟少飛親了親他的嘴角，輕聲喊着他阿強，在他害羞地低着頭時，含住他耳垂，輕咬他的耳骨，在他顫抖似的按住他的手時，他探進他的褲頭，愛撫着他青澀的下身。

許強紅着臉軟倒在他懷裏，如同幼崽一般低啞地叫着他的名字，一聲一聲的少飛，宛若求助，又似嘆喟，使他按捺不住地叼着他的唇，把那些軟糯的低吟都含在唇間仔細品嚐，亦把他的愛意都藏在心底。

*

平真希的計劃終告失敗，阿嬤以被教唆行騙的受害身分向傳媒披露事件，趁機多收一筆爆料費後，便聲淚俱下地在電視上講述事件真相，順着輿論風向把平真希抹黑到底。社會大眾當然都傾向同情無辜被利用的許強，不少唱片公司仍然對他拋出橄欖枝，而許強由始至終都沒有回應過事件。

許強感到身旁的孟少飛又把自己的手臂抓緊了一點，他們今天去看口述電影，孟少飛戴上了體驗活動的眼罩，然後牽着他走往電影院。因為孟少飛連導盲仗也沒有，所以許強放慢了腳步，領着他小心地走着，短短的一段路也走得比平日要久。

孟少飛第一次感受被徹底的黑暗籠罩的感覺，才體會到無所依仗地邁步的不安，是如何勾起了人們對未知的恐懼。在黑暗中泰然的許強，反倒安撫了他，他湊到許強耳邊說他有點怕呢，接着便聽見他笑問那個平日說孟少飛沒在怕的人呢，使他不禁彎着嘴角。

他們在戲院找到位置後，孟少飛還是一直牽着他的手，在微風吹拂樹梢的時候，在幾個聲音交錯的時候，在煙草燃燒的時候，他始終握住了他的手心，不曾放開。

這部電影的主線並不複雜，口述老師也把那些無聲留白的畫面描述得細緻又深刻。電影以一個家庭的離合刻劃社會的隔閡，不同角色和身分之間，一次又一次的疏離，只發生在一個又一個日常的瞬間，平常得猶如擦身而過的離離合合。

從電影院走出來後，孟少飛一邊牽着他一邊說起剛才的口述電影，他笑說一開始差點跟不上節奏了，許強突然停下腳步，依舊垂頭拉着他的手。

他從來不是怕看不見，他怕的只是被放開手，因為一放開他就什麼都找不回來了，但現在卻有個人把他的手抓得很緊，緊到他都手心冒汗了。

「你本來就沒有缺憾，不用跟我一樣的。」

「但我想走進你的世界啊，我們每個人都有缺憾，但沒有什麼是彌補不了的。」孟少飛捧着他的臉龐，笑着把他的墨鏡拿了下來，看着他不安地眨動的白色眼睛。「就像這個世界是彩色的，雖然你看不見，但你還是會找到屬於你的色彩。那可能是像陽光一樣溫暖的顏色，又或是如彩虹一樣帶着雨後氣息的顏色，那些都會是你獨一無二的顏色。」

許強覆上他撫着自己臉頰的手，猶如把專屬於他的色彩輕柔地握在手裏。那孟少飛的色彩一定像是太陽奮力燃燒後，一直穿過雲層，由能夠焚毀一切的熱度，轉化成照拂在眼皮上，讓人覺得溫暖又絢爛的力量了。許強靦腆地抬手碰了碰他的嘴唇，孟少飛了然地傾身吻上他的眼睛，微彎的嘴唇擦過他的眼睫，然後與他一起開懷地笑着。

完

——

#我覺得許強這個角色在我心中沒有遺憾了QUQ 謝謝平行世界裏依舊溫暖的孟少飛XDD 還有收看到這裏的朋友，謝謝你們的支持（大心）謝謝你們陪我完成這篇文喔 m(._.)m

#下篇飛唐雖然胡鬧，但好甜，滿足QUQ


End file.
